A Birthday Surprise
by MysterySilk
Summary: Lily surprises James with something covered in lace. Smutty Fic... rated for a reason. One shot. R&R ;)


It was a beautiful summer day. But, I wasn't out enjoying myself in the sunshine, wandering the streets with my boyfriend. No, instead I had been talked into going to Diagon Alley to spend my latest pay check on some clothing that would never see the light of day.

We had found this little shop stuffed between a rare book shop and wizarding knick-knacks store. Madame Veronica's.

"He's going to be blown right off his feet with that. You just have to get it!" Mary's voice chimed from the nearby seating area in the dressing room.

"Are you sure it isn't… you know, a little too revealing?" I asked, my nose crinkling as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was currently wearing one of the many things she had picked out for me.

"Lily, you've been fully exposed with the boy. Who cares if a piece of lingerie is "too revealing"? Come on, don't be lame." She replied, getting up from her spot and tying up the loose strings. "There's probably a charm you can set on these to tie themselves… you don't want it to be too loose, you know?"

"I can't breathe." My voice was a little higher in pitch to go along with my statement, but I received a smack on the back of my arm in response. "I don't think this is it… what about the lace thing I picked out?"

"That might work… but only if you use stockings and a garter."

"But those are hard to clip on…" I bit at my lip, looking at myself again in the corset.

"Has Lily Evans worn stockings before?" Mary asked, a teasing undertone in her voice.

"Hey, Potter isn't exactly the first guy I've been with…" I trailed off, thinking back to my 6th year with a 7th year Ravenclaw. I felt my insides clench a little and shook my head lightly. "Alright. Let's keep looking. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do this right."

"There's my girl, now try on this satin nightie…" Mary said, shoving a pink bundle of fabric at me. This was going to be a long afternoon clearly.

_Hours later, I managed to convince Remus and Sirius to take James out for a few drinks at the local pub in our part of the city._

"Lily, sorry I'm home late, Love. The boys ambushed me as soon as I was leaving work." I heard him start to apologize as soon as the flat door had opened and closed. The dropping of his keys, and clomp of his shoes signaled his entrance to the flat. "Please don't be mad.. I knew we had dinner plans… but those arses were awfully convincing…"

"It's okay… but can you come in here for a second before you settle in on the couch? I need your help with something." I called out finally from the bedroom. As the footsteps came closer, I took a deep breath and muttered a quick charm under my breath. The door opened moments later.

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday Potter." The words dripped off my voice like honey. I stood in the middle of our dimly lit room.

"Lily…" his voice was tight and I chanced a look down his body to see if there was any reaction to what I was wearing. Sure enough, it was already starting to happen. I resisted a smile.

I had decided upon dark blood red corset-like nightie. It had a sheer black lace with small polka dots going from the straps on my pale shoulders to right above my hips. Right around the mid part of my breasts to my center tummy, the blood red color was very prominent. Going more south, my panties covered only half my ass and were a lacey black with the same blood red color in the center. Black stockings adorned my legs, from my toes to my mid-thighs with a pair of black pumps on my feet, making my average frame a little taller, my legs seeming longer. My dark red hair was down and curled into loose thick curls. I had done my make up a little more to enhance my vivid green eyes with thick mascara and liner.

"It's impolite to stare, James." I said, crossing my arms to make my bust appear a little bigger. "Now, do you want me to cast some silencing charms, or can you manage to do that?" He shakily took his wands out and whipped it quickly in the air, muttering the familiar words.

"Shit. I.. I…" he stumbled through his words as soon as he was done with the charm.

"Shhh… just get on the bed, sir. It's all about you tonight." I whispered softly, my head tilted to the side. "I'll take everything off of you, so don't worry about that…"

He went to the bed, not saying a word. As soon as he sat down, I walked over to the dresser and hit play on the small muggle stereo we had and some soft, but sensual music filled our bedroom.

"Lily… you look amazing…" I heard him murmur from behind me. I made it a point to move my hips a little more as I walked over to him, my hands moving from my hips to my thighs and back up.

"So, how was your dinner with the boys?" I asked softly, undoing his tie, taking my time. I was determined to make this as slow of a thing as possible, for added anticipation.

"G-Good." He stuttered, his eyes glued to my chest moving up and down slowly, my breasts hugged and tugged upwards.

"That's good." I responded, letting the fabric slide to the ground. I didn't ask anything for a few minutes. I worked on the buttons of his shirt, taking my time on each one until they were all done. I slid the white shirt off of his body and pushed it off the side. His bare chest tensed with the cool touch of my fingers, my nails dragging from his shoulders all the way down to his hips. My fingers gently undid the belt latch and my green eyes met his brown ones finally. "Get up." I backed off as he stood up. I undid his suit pants and let them slide to the ground.

I pushed him a little harder than I intended but he fell onto the bed I tugged on his pants to get them off of him, then got his socks off. He was just in a pair of red boxers now, and he looked oh so delicious with this slightly tan skin on our crème colored bedspread. I slowly stepped out of my heels and made my way onto the bed, my knees on either side of his as I crawled upwards until my face was level with his, my hips over his, my ass only a few inches from his thick cock, full at attention already, even without any real fun.

"So, are you ready for your birthday present Potter?"

"I think so…" he squeaked, his eyes the darkest I've ever seen them. He was lusting hard for me. It made me think about just letting him have the release he so desperately wanted from the size of his cock. But then where would the fun be for me?

I moved myself down a little so I was sitting upright, my ass barely grazing his cock. I could feel it throb even without touching it. I looked at him and smiled as innocently as I could before leaning down, pressing my body against his and kissing his lips. It was almost like this was what he was waiting for. Instantly, I was flipped over on the bed and I had a very horny man on top of me, his lips attacking mine.

His hips bucked against mine and I felt just how much he wanted me. The thin fabric of my panties would stand no chance against the monster in his boxers. I could feel myself getting more and more turned on as his cock continued to grind against the lacy material, somehow managing to tease my little clit from the rubbing of the fabric and making me wish I didn't have panties on.

His lips continued to mash against mine, and my tongue slipped from my overly glossed lips onto his, slipping in and moving against his, massaging it if you will. "Damnit." He growled as his hips moved more and more against me. "I want to be inside you… please let Me." he had pulled himself from me and started kissing down my jawline, hitting my pulse point, also my weak spot instantly. I felt my body twitch and I bit on my bottom lip, but managed to let a moan slip passed.

"Fuck this." I pushed him as hard as I could and he sat up. I moved my hips and somehow rolled ontop of him. I pulled him up and kissed him feverishly, my body rocking against his, now hitting my clit full on through my panties. I whimpered and moved his hands to the small clips on the back of my outfit. "Un do it..." I murmured against his lips. I was starting to feel my body reacting to the grinding and I wanted nothing more than for him to start thrusting into me.

He responded by kissing my shoulders, and tugged at the clips until they came loose. I think he broke one in the process, but I couldn't blame him. Only minutes had passed since I had jumped on him, but that's ages in horny hump time. I felt the fabric become looser and I moved the straps off of my arms. He tugged it away from my body and his lips found my hardened nipples in no time. He started just sucking before his teeth very gently grazed it, making me hiss with pleasure.

I responded by moving my hips, this time grinding as hard as I could against him, using my weight to really dig deep. I could feel him start to shake beneath me and he all but pushed me onto my back. "Stop that." His voice was hoarse. "I'll blow in seconds if you tease me like that."

"So?" I managed to smile before my fingers slipped beneath my lacy panties. "Who says I'm not close as well?" I ask, my fingertips finding my tender nub and I bit at my bottom lip. He ripped my hand out of my panties. He then proceeded to tug my panties off of my body, leaving me in just my stockings. His hand ran up my leg and found my hot center very quickly. His fingers bypassed my clit and I gasped as two fingers entered me and began to pump feverishly. My body twitched almost immediately. "Nooo… not those."

"Sorry doll, gotta get you close." He winked before kissing my breasts again, focusing on the other tit this time.

"James… no…" I murmured, trying to push him away, but it felt too good. He responded by kissing down my body and I felt his tongue against my clit moments later. This earned a yelp from me. I felt the pressure from his tongue moving against mine in a deliciously pleasant way. I had no choice but to let my fingers run through his hair and grasp as he hit sweet spot after sweet spot. I felt my body start to heat up and I knew I was slowly going down a road that I wouldn't be able to turn around in, but I didn't care.

He must of felt my body react to his mouth because he just continued to hammer my little pussy with his fingers and his tongue massaged my clit; the two actions were almost in sync with each other. Two pumps, increase pressure on clit, two pumps, more pressure. This continued until I didn't think I could take it anymore. I used my legs and wiggled away before I felt myself entering a new level of pleasure. "Stop!"

"What?" his eyes were wide, confused.

"Fuck me. Now." I growled, my eyes hazed over. "I want to cum with your cock buried deep inside. Now." My voice was steady but very low. He didn't need much more than that. He ripped his boxers off and positioned himself with his head inches from my swollen center.

"Charmed?"

"Yes… now fuck me." I move my lips a little and feel the smoothness of his cock enter me. I cry out as he slides right in, not teasingly like he had in the past.

"Yeah, you want me to fuck you, baby?" he groaned. I could feel his body tense on mine, but I was focusing on his thick cock thrusting in and out of me. I could feel the pit of my stomach start to tighten as pleasure began to pass over me.

"Yeah, I want you fuck me…" I moaned, biting at my lip as I tried to control the movements I was making beneath him. My back was starting to arch, signaling I was going to cum soon. "Damnit…"

"You going to cum? Cum for me…" he growled, now shoving himself harder into me, making the springs of the bed jerk up and down, adding to the pressure and making me squeal. "Shit… I'm close… please… cum…"

I whimpered and shook my head, the curls mashed into the sheets. He looked at me shaking my head and took his cock out, it popping out with how wet it was. "Hey!" He didn't respond. He grabbed me and flipped me over. I knew what was coming… his favorite position. "You could have just asked, James…" I commented as I positioned myself onto my forearms, my ass right in the air.

He grunted as his cock slipped back into my tight little snatch and I bite at my lip at how good it felt. His hand gripped my hips as he thrust in and out of me at a rapid clip. I could feel his hands clenching my skin; I knew he was going to cum soon. I smirked a little before the pleasure started taking over and I grabbed the closest pillow and screamed into it. "Fuck" I kept repeating it over and over as my pussy started to throb against his cock, signaling me cuming. My ass popped up a little as my back arched, regardless of the position I was in. His hands felt weighted on my ass and he let out a cry of relief as I felt streams of warmth deep inside me and an oh so familiar throbbing that wasn't my own.

It was then I realized the thin layer of sweat that had developed on my body as I picked my head up from the pillow, the marking of sweat, my mascara and part of my foundation on the pillow.

"Damnit Lily…" He muttered as he pulled himself out of me and flopped onto the bed with a soft bounce. I smiled a little before looking over at him.

"And why damnit Lily exactly?"

"Because, now I can't move."

"Well then my evil plan worked, mwahaha." I giggle as I kiss his cheek and lean over him to grab my wand. I swish it a few times while muttering a few charms and the bed is free of my makeup smearing, sweat and we're both dry again. "Let's snuggle!"

"Shouldn't I decide what we do... it is my birthday…"

"You said you can't move!" I retorted.

"Shut up and come here." he said, pulling me close. And within minutes, we both fell asleep and I successfully gave him an awesome birthday present.


End file.
